If Love Is Red We're Color Blind (remix)
by PunkPinkPower
Summary: Hunter is the one who gets unabashedly drunk, and Cam the one who has to avoid his advances on principle.


_Notes: This work is a remix of "like a journey I just don't have a map for" by Dahlia_Moon, and was originally written for Remix Redux 11th Hour. The title of this is taken from the same song as the original, which is "To The Moon And Back" by Savage Garden._

"You're hair is… I mean, it's really. Shiny."

Cam glances over at Hunter in the passenger seat, and then quickly back at the road. "Thank you? I think."

Hunter is slumped against the passenger side door, turned awkwardly so he can stare at Cam driving, his seat belt all skewed. He gives Cam a half smile when he looks at him, and Cam just shakes his head a little at how drunk Hunter must be.

No night that began with his former friends dragging him to a bar ever ended well for Cam. Tonight, he'd been given the task of getting a so-drunk-he-can-hardly-walk Hunter safely home, which he supposed could be worse. He could have had to take Shane and Dustin home like last time, and he was never, ever, doing that again.

"I just mean," Hunter says again, "It's pretty."

Cam quirks an eyebrow? "What?"

"Your hair," Hunter waves a hand around in the air, probably trying to gesture, "It's pretty. So's your face."

Cam tries not to sigh. "Okay, Hunter," he says agreeably, because the odds Hunter will remember that Cam was even here tonight come morning, let alone that Hunter called him 'pretty' are dwindling by the second.

Cam pulls into Hunter's apartment parking lot, and takes one of the visitor spaces close to Hunter's stairs. He turns off the ignition and hops out of his car, thankful that Hunter wasn't one prone to vomiting when drunk, and goes around to open the passenger door.

Hunter stumbles out, and then reels back, having forgotten to undo his seatbelt, and Cam lets out a puff of amused air as he reaches over Hunter and unclicks the belt. Then he pulls one of Hunter's arms over his shoulder and hauls him out of the car.

"Do you not believe me?" Hunter wonders as they stumble towards the stairs together.

"About what?" Cam wonders, completely focused on making sure he doesn't drop Hunter down the stairs.

"That you're pretty," Hunter repeats exasperatedly, like he can't believe Cam isn't paying attention. "Do I need to use another word? Handsome? Or hot? What d'you want?"

"I want to get you upstairs in one piece," Cam chides, not looking over at Hunter, "Step up again. Only seven more steps."

"You could take the compliment, you know," Hunter slurs, stepping up obediently.

"Thank you," Cam says, annoyed again, trying to get Hunter to drop it.

They make it up to the second level, and Cam lets Hunter lean against the wall while Cam fishes Hunter's apartment keys out of his pocket, decidedly not looking at him while he does. He keys open the door and gestures for Hunter to go in.

Hunter hesitates. "You wanna come in?" He asks, glancing at the open door and then back at Cam.

"I want to go home and get some rest, if it's all the same to you," Cam says, and he holds out Hunter's keys to him.

Hunter stares at them. "Are you," he starts, and then stops. He narrows his eyes at Cam, and then he's leaning forward before Cam can recognize what he means to do.

Hunter's hand comes up and grabs clumsily onto Cam's green and grey hoodie, and his mouth bumps into Cam's just a little off center, and Cam stays still as Hunter kisses him once, twice, and then turns his mouth away when Hunter tries to deepen the kiss.

"Hunter," Cam commands, staring resolutely up at the night sky as Hunter lips at his jaw, "Take your keys, go inside, drink some water, and go to bed."

Hunter freezes, and then he pulls back a little. He lets go of Cam's sweatshirt and stumbles back against the wall, and Cam breathes out slowly through his mouth.

"Sorry," Hunter says, and Cam looks back over at him, "I didn't mean to. I mean. I thought maybe you wanted to, you know, with how you are, sometimes."

_Eloquent,_ Cam thinks sarcastically, and he rolls his eyes. "Don't try that," he says, reaching out and grabbing onto Hunter's arm to push him into his apartment, "Don't guilt me, that's not going to work. It's not that I don't want to."

Hunter turns back to look over his shoulder as Cam pushes him into the apartment. "Then wha' is it?"

"Your inebriated," Cam says, because obviously, "Smashed, sloshed, so drunk you probably see two of me."

"So?" Hunter wonders, turning fully now that they're in the apartment, and leaning back against the back of his sofa. "People have drunk sex all the time."

Cam swallows. "We don't. We've never even had sex."

"We could," Hunter says, grinning cheekily, like he thinks he's winning this argument all of a sudden.

"No," Cam says, and he drops Hunter's keys on his kitchen counter and points to Hunter's bed, "Absolutely not. Now go to bed. Alone!"

He's turning to walk out the open door when Hunter comes forward again, grabs Cam from behind and wraps both arms around him. Cam lets out a little surprised squawk as Hunter presses against him, pressing his mouth to Cam's neck, one hand across his chest and the other dangerously close to his waistline.

Cam grabs the hand near his waist to pull it back up and keep it from doing anything either of them will regret, as Hunter mutters against his neck, "Please."

Cam feels something in him go hot, and it's with all the resolve that he possesses that he manages to untangle himself from Hunter's arms and step away, bringing a hand up to rub away the tingle on his neck from Hunter's kisses. "Don't," he warns, as Hunter whines pathetically.

"You're so impossible!" Hunter says, and he throws both of his hands up and then turns away, undoing his belt and heading towards his bedroom as he rants. "I can't talk to you when I'm sober, I can't talk get you to kiss me when I'm drunk, I don't- I don't know how to figure you out!"

Cam sighs, running a hand over his face. So, there's some borderline possibility that Hunter wants Cam when he isn't drunk. It isn't as thought Cam isn't aware of that. But they haven't talked about it, they haven't ever acknowledged it, and Cam isn't about to be the one to break down just because Hunter is drunk and needy.

He walks back to the door and closes it, and then he goes over to the small kitchen and finds a glass. He fills it with water from the tap, pulls down the bottle of aspirin from a cabinet, and follows Hunter back to his room.

Hunter's clothes are strewn across the floor, and he is already burrowed underneath his dark comforter like some sort of small mammal.

Cam sets the glass of water and the aspirin down on the table beside his bed, says, "Drink some water, Hunter," and turns to leave.

All he gets from the lump under the covers is a muffled "Hrrrumph".

* * *

><p>It's 10AM the next day when Cam knocks on Hunter's door, coffee in hand.<p>

It takes a good 10 minutes before Hunter comes to the door, his jeans from last night pulled on but his shirt nowhere to be found, and he looks like something a cat chewed up and spat out. His hair is sticking up and out every which way, he has one eye squinted open, and he's even a little hunched over.

"Morning," Cam says, holding out the coffee, "I brought you coffee."

Hunter stares at the offering with mild disgust, and then he takes it and gestures absently for Cam to come in.

Cam does, and he takes a seat at the kitchen table while Hunter downs the coffee, and then retreats to the bathroom. Cam hears the water run for a few minutes, while Hunter probably splashes some on his face, and when he comes out he's got a shirt slung over one shoulder and a bottle of mouth wash in his hands. He swishes some around in his mouth, spits it out in the kitchen sink, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and then turns to Cam.

"We have plans I forgot about?" Hunter wonders.

Cam studies him for a long moment. "You don't remember anything about last night, do you?"

Hunter stares back. "I have a vague image of throwing myself at you," Hunter says, and the corner of his mouth turns up a little like he's amused, "But I sort of figured it was a dream."

"Oh?" Cam wonders, wondering where else Hunter's dreams might have gone last night.

"Well," Hunter shrugs, leans back against the sink and crosses his arms easily, his muscles tensing a little, "Usually when I try to seduce someone in a drunken stupor I'm successful. Woke up alone, so."

"Try to seduce people in a drunken stupor often?" Cam asks, feeling like maybe coming over this morning was a bad idea.

Hunter scoffs, fixes Cam with a hard look. "Not in a very long time."

Cam returns the look, trying to stay perfectly calm. Why was he here? To sleep with a hung over, slightly more sober, Hunter? To figure out where they stood? To make Hunter feel sheepish for not succeeding? He's not sure anymore.

"Look," Hunter says, pulling up and away from the counter and taking the shirt off his shoulder like he means to put it on, "If you want an apology, fine, I apologize. Not for liking you or wanting to sleep with you, mind you, just for, you know. The other thing."

"But you do," Cam starts to say without meaning to, and then stops when he feels happy at the idea, tries to keep himself from smiling. It's a long moment before he finishes with, "Like me."

Hunter ignores him for a moment, pulling on his shirt and running his hands through his hair before he grins. "You're still impossible," he says, turning and looking at Cam, "But yeah. I do."

Cam nods, raps his knuckles against the table once. "Okay," he says, and then he stands, and walks towards Hunter with as much purpose as he can muster.

Hunter takes a step back out of surprise, and it's good to know he's as uncertain as Cam is here, but Cam reaches out and hooks his head around Hunter's neck before closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together. Cam kisses him once, twice, and then on the third Hunter tilts his head, and pulls him closer.

Hunter's arms come up around Cam's back, and Cam let's his fingers curl around Hunter's cheek as they kiss, their chests pressed together, and Hunter's breath hot against Cam's lips.

Hunter chuckles as they break apart, Cam's hand dropping from Hunter's face down to his shoulder.

"You know," Hunter says, grinning, "I feel a little drunk again."

Cam lets himself smirk a bit. "Pretty sure this is a different kind of intoxication."

"I like this one better," Hunter agrees, and he quickly kisses Cam again, before pulling him in closer for a hug.

Cam bites the inside of his cheek as Hunter hugs him, wondering how snarky he's allowed to be now. "Would have been better if you'd left the shirt off, though."

Hunter pulls away slowly, looking over at a blushing Cam like this is a challenge. "Well, you know, that can be fixed."

Hunter playfully tugs at the collar of Cam's own shirt, and Cam bats his hand away, trying to stop giggling under his breath.

Hunter just grins at him, and Cam can't stop his giggles while Hunter looks at him like that.

He doesn't think Hunter will hold it against him.


End file.
